The present invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a computer with an articulated mechanism that allows a user to view the display from any of a plurality of viewing angles at any of a plurality of spatial positions.
Portable computers or notebooks typically comprise a computer base and a display. The computer base generally holds the computer processor, memory, circuitry and other components, such as a keyboard or a disk drive. Typically, the display is attached to the computer base by a hinge forming a single pivot axis, wherein the display can be folded down for carrying or up so that the user can select an appropriate viewing angle.
A disadvantage with such portable computers is that the single pivot axis limits the number of viewing positions that the user can select. The disadvantage is particularly noticeable in environments, such as airplanes and cars, in which the computer is used on the user""s lap, briefcase, pull out tray, and the like. Whether used on a desk or on a lap, it is desirable to provide the user with a portable computer that includes a large spectrum of viewing positions for ease and comfort of use.
A computer according to the present invention includes a computer base, a display, a pivot mechanism and an articulated mechanism. The computer base has a front edge and a rear edge with a keyboard disposed on the computer base in an orientation for usage from the front edge. The articulated mechanism is interconnected with the rear edge of the computer base, the pivot mechanism and the display. The articulated mechanism has a motion that moves the display toward and away from the front edge and in elevation relative to the computer base. The display is rotatable about the pivot mechanism in an arc with the viewing surface facing the front edge. The articulated mechanism is capable of moving the display and the articulated mechanism to a folded position in which the display overlies the computer base. Optionally, a pop-up mechanism is interconnected with the display and articulated mechanism. The pop-up mechanism has a latch that, when latched, holds the articulated mechanism in the folded position and that, when unlatched, causes the articulated mechanism to pop-up from the display and from the folded position.